youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tanner Goethals
Tanner Goethals (born: ), also known as PlumbMonkey3589, is an American YouTuber, singer, songwriter, sketch comedian, voice actor, filmmaker, actor, and photographer. He is most known making vlogs, comedic skits, music, and lifestyle. History Tanner started his random video channel TannerTheGoodBoy43 YouTube channel on September 17, 2014. On June 8, 2016, he posted his first video on YouTube, until currently removed his first video on accident. For that reason, he changed his new name into PlumbMonkey3589. He still continued making random videos on his PlumbMonkey3589 channel. On March 9, 2019, he started his second channel again for comedy sketches & vlogs. In summer 2019, he deleted all his videos and changed from PlumbMonkey3589 into the self-titled channel to make his lifestyle, & vlogs so he can become a better YouTuber. Personal Life Tanner was born in Great Falls, Montana on July 17, 2004, diagnosed with High-functioning Autism. He was raised in Augusta, Montana, and lived there for about 10 years. In early 2014, Tanner & his family moved to his new home in West Haven, Utah. While Tanner is in 4th grade, he was signed to special education because of his autism and can't concentrate at school. His behavior is getting even worse and difficult because he wanted to go back to general education. At middle school, he had to drop out of general education classes because things are getting way to hard and even more difficult. Today, he goes to Fremont High School in Plain City, Utah. Moving to Special Education In 2014, at Kanesville Elementary School in West Haven, Utah during 4th grade, Tanner was directly moved from General Education to Special Education because he's not doing any work (or his work was too hard) and can't concentrate and because of his Autism. Autism behaviors are spinning around the places, hand flipping, making noises, and many more. He went aggressive and hyper because he didn't like to do hard work, putting his phone away during classes in 9th grade at Rocky Junior High School, can't control himself, and wanted to go back to general education, and his teachers went uncomfortable. However, during the 9th grade, he helped making weekly broadcast for Rocky Mountain Junior High which is located in West Haven, Utah. And his weekly broadcast are the best. After visting at Fremont High School, he wanted to join PackTV which is a Fremont High School broadcasting company that makes News, Comedy, and more. But, PackTV is for juniors and seniors only, but he ran out of time so he will join PackTV on August 2020. Trivia *He has 4 brothers. They always bully & fight each other all the time (except his little brother.) That makes him very upset about fighting. *He's fighting against bullying. *He was moved to special education class in early 2014 due to autism and unable to concentrate at school. *He loves making some more friends at his high school. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians